Tempête sur les Six Mers
by Zeaphir
Summary: Sherwind D. Arion est un garçon vivant sur l'île d'Okinawa, réputée l'une des plus paisibles d'East Blue. Ayant soif d'aventure et de liberté, il part en mer pour découvrir le monde… avec le Jolly Roger à sa poupe ! Grand Line n'a qu'à bien se tenir face à l'équipage de Chrono Storm, car la tempête qui va chambouler l'ordre des choses est prête à déferler sur les mers !
1. Conseils avant de partir

_Sherwind D. Arion est un garçon vivant sur l'île d'Okinawa, réputée l'une des plus paisibles d'East Blue. Ayant soif d'aventure et de liberté, il part en mer pour découvrir le monde… avec le Jolly Roger à sa poupe ! Grand Line n'a qu'à bien se tenir face à l'équipage de Chrono Storm, car la tempête qui va chambouler l'ordre des choses est prête à déferler sur les mers !_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Ni les univers de One Piece et d'Inazuma Eleven, ni la couverture ne sont à moi. Ils appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et c'est ****50_ShadesOfKenneth de Wattpad qui a bien voulu faire la magnifique illustration de couverture.**

* * *

Bienvenue à tous ceux qui rejoignent le navire, ici l'auteure de cette fanfiction ! Dans cette partie, il y aura uniquement quelques explications sur ce que vous allez lire, histoire de tout comprendre. Libre à vous de les passer, mais il est tout de même préférable d'en prendre connaissance.

Premièrement, je le rappelle, cette histoire est un crossover entre Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO principalement (les trois saisons) et One Piece. Je recommande avant toute chose de connaître un peu les deux sujets pour ne pas être trop perdu.e, et aussi d'ALLER LIRE _LE MÉLANGE DES MULTIVERS _SUR WATTPAD ET LE CHAPITRE QUI EST DÉDIÉ À CETTE FIC (il s'agit de la troisième partie, mais lisez les deux premières avant parce que bonjour le charabia incompréhensible).

Cette fanfiction suivra pour la plupart le canon de One Piece, dans lequel les personnages du monde d'Inazuma Eleven et Inazuma Eleven GO seront placés. Elle introduira également certains (mais très peu) des éléments de ce dernier. Il y aura, inévitablement et parce que mon cerveau décide de partir dans des choses souvent étranges, des divergences de canon. Mais hé, encore une fois, nous sommes dans une fanfiction !

Attention ! LES NOMS FRANÇAIS **ET** LES NOMS JAPONAIS des personnages sont utilisés. Il peut arriver que, pour ce qui désigne à l'origine une seule et même personne, les deux soient utilisés séparément. Dans le cas où les personnages qui les portent pourraient hypothétiquement se croiser s'ils décidaient d'aller au même endroit, alors ce sont bien _deux personnages différents_ qui ont juste peut-être une ressemblance physique si on y regarde attentivement. Dans les autres cas… eh bien, vous saurez tout en temps et en heure~

En dehors des noms, il faut savoir que j'utilise la plupart des termes japonais de la plupart des choses de l'univers d'OP, comme Shin Sekai au lieu de Nouveau Monde. Pourquoi ? Parce que, en dehors du fait que ce sera plus fidèle au sens originel (intéressant en effet de noter que la traduction littérale de Kaizoku-O par exemple n'est pas "Roi des Pirates", mais "Roi Pirate". Sinon, ce serait Kaizoku no O. Subtil, mais présent), c'est _classe_, voilà tout. Mais aussi parce que, comme ça, il sera plus facile pour tout le monde de comprendre (il vous suffira juste d'aller sur le wiki de votre propre langue si vous êtes vraiment perdu.e) ! ^^

Certaines choses sont issues de mes propres théories sur les mystères du canon – comme le Siècle Oublié ou les trois Armes Antiques, par exemple – et parfois mises en place d'une manière qui serait impossible dans la série (vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi), notamment parce qu'elles sont recoupées avec des choses de IE et IE GO, qui ne fonctionnent que pour les persos qui en viennent.

Maintenant que c'est fait, passons à l'organisation de la fic.

Chaque chapitre parlera d'un arc ou de l'histoire d'un personnage (exemple : la rencontre avec l'équivalent de Zorro). Ils seront plus au moins longs pour cette raison, MAIS il est possible que certains arcs soient coupés en plusieurs. Je sauterai les mini-arcs exclusifs à l'Anime parce que sinon… on va perdre trop de temps et ça va s'étaler en longueur.

J'ai conscience que beaucoup des personnages ne diront rien à personne, ou que les wikis ne sont pas encore informés sur eux. Donc je préciserai à la fin du chapitre qui ils sont dans IE. Pour savoir à quoi ils ressemblent, sachez que la version de Wattpad a tous les outils nécessaires. Si vous souhaitez faire des fan arts, libre à vous !

En ce qui concerne la musique, parce qu'il y en aura… La majorité des titres musicaux qui accompagneront chacun des chapitres proviendront de l'album _Immortalys _de l'artiste Ivan Torrent ; mais, comme tous les titres étaient casés et qu'il me restait des chapitres, je suis allé piocher dans son autre album, _Reverie_ \- vous pouvez acceder à l'ensemble des musiques via ce lien (en replaçant les "point" par ".") : wwwpointyoutubepointcom/user/IvanTorrent/videos?view=0&sort=dd&shelf_id=0 - et la seule exception est celle du premier chapitre : il s'agit de "Impossible", qui vient de l'album _Unleashed _du groupe Two Steps From Hell : wwwpointyoutubepointcom/watch?v=6qTghUgMOeY. Considérez ce dernier comme une mise en bouche, ou un petit aperçu pour la suite~ Oh, et j'ai parfois pensé qu'à certains endroits de certains chapitres, une autre musique était également adaptée. J'indiquerai laquelle et l'endroit correspondant au début du chapitre si c'est le cas.

Dernière chose : Le rating T est la pour une raison. Cette histoire parle de valeureux forbans qui font souvent plus que terroriser des enfants. Leur langage peut être un peu... cru à certains moments, excusez-les et donnez un meilleur exemple qu'eux en ne les imitant pas (ou au moins le moins possible).

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit, donc c'est parti pour l'aventure, les amis !

.

_Vous pouvez aussi retrouver cette fic sur Wattpad et Archive of Your Own (Ao3) ; et sous le nom de _Tempête sur les Neuf Mers _sur la partie crossover du fandom jeux Inazuma Eleven de FFN._


	2. Le départ d'une grande Aventure

_Sherwind D. Arion est un garçon vivant sur l'île d'Okinawa, réputée l'une des plus paisibles d'East Blue. Ayant soif d'aventure et de liberté, il part en mer pour découvrir le monde… avec le Jolly Roger à sa poupe ! Grand Line n'a qu'à bien se tenir face à l'équipage de Chrono Storm, car la tempête qui va chambouler l'ordre des choses est prête à déferler sur les mers !_

* * *

_Impossible_

Unleashed (_Two Steps From Hell_)

* * *

Premier Chapitre

**Le départ d'une grande Aventure**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait, la brise soufflait juste assez pour gonfler les voiles, les oiseaux piaillaient joyeusement comme pour accompagner de leur chant les hommes dans leurs activités.

Oui, décidément, aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour partir en mer, décida Sherwind D. Arion. Ça tombait bien, parce que le jeune homme de dix-sept ans aurait refusé de retarder ne serait-ce que d'une journée son départ vers Grand Line. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le lieu où il avait vécu aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, au contraire. Okinawa était une île relativement paisible d'East Blue et de taille assez conséquente, parfaite pour qu'un enfant grandisse comme il le fallait, mais le calme de ses côtes sud ne lui avait vite plus suffit. Il avait soif d'aventure, de liberté. Il avait faim de ces multiples choses que regorgeaient les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté tout petit, il voulait en faire l'expérience lui-même et découvrir aussi ce dont on ne lui avait pas parlé.

« Alors c'est le grand jour, hein ? »

Le brun détourna les yeux de l'horizon de deux teintes de bleu pour les tourner vers la rive, à laquelle était encore encordée la modeste embarcation qui l'emmènerait là où il le voudrait. Rassemblés devant lui se trouvaient les habitants du village de Windsor, qui l'avaient accepté et vu grandir dans ses premières années de vie. Posant la main sur le chapeau de paille qui dissimulait sa chevelure auburn ébouriffée, l'adolescent sourit.

« Ouais. J'ai assez attendu comme ça, je pense. »

La plupart des villageois rirent.

« Ah ça, on ne va pas dire le contraire ! Quand je pense que tu voulais lever les voiles déjà il y a plus de dix ans, ça ne me rajeunit pas ! » se rappela de bon cœur l'un des doyens du bourg, Chestnut Filbert, effaçant une fausse larme au coin de son œil, ce qui provoqua un nouvel accès de rire chez ses voisins. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la tête de pioche qu'il était se montrait aussi ouverte.

La maire de Windsor, celle qu'Arion appelait affectueusement "Tante Silvia" et qui l'avait accueilli chez elle alors qu'il était encore bébé, se rapprocha du bord et lui tendit un bout de papier, que le futur marin en partance saisit avec précaution. Il sourit en voyant les mots écrits dessus, tous des messages de bon voyage de tous les résidents du village.

« Comme ça, tu pourras toujours nous retrouver où que tu sois. » murmura avec émotion la femme aux cheveux vert forêt en reculant, recevant un autre sourire de son protégé. Il retira le chapeau de sa tête et décolla prudemment la bande de tissu rouge qui le ceignait, glissant la feuille entre ses deux épaisseurs sous le regard ému et affectueux des personnes qui était à l'origine des mots d'encouragement. Il le reposa ensuite sur sa tête et ferma les yeux, une bouffée de nostalgie le prenant tout à coup.

Les balades en sifflotant avec Bobine, les soirées passées à expérimenter les théories à un berry d'Oldman, les parties de cache-cache interminables parce que Leaf s'était trop fatiguée et était allée faire la sieste, mais où il était rejoint par Scotty qui voulait échapper à la colère de Silvia, les leçons dans la bibliothèque de Guy-Jean, les journées entières passées à regarder les figurines de Hawk et les photographies qu'il en tirait, les farces faites à Lantern pour le faire réagir le plus vite possible au quart de tour, les discussions avec Pumkins qui avait peur d'avouer son béguin à Silvia, et celles où il lui avait fallu consoler Löwén quand son cœur de porcelaine était brisé par telle ou telle chose, les petites fêtes où tout le monde se retrouvait dans le bar de Sibylle… Tous ces souvenirs, joyeux comme tristes, qui avaient fait sa tendre enfance et en partie ce qu'il était, il les garderait tout au long de son voyage, pour se remémorer de quoi il était parti et se rappeler qu'il aurait toujours un port d'accueil s'il voudrait revenir.

Rouvrant les yeux et dénouant la corde qui le rattachait à l'île, le nouveau pirate hissa peu après l'unique voile de son navire et fit un dernier signe pour saluer aux habitants de Windsor, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'embarcation s'éloigna de la côte sans problème, le vent lui permettant de glisser sans peine sur l'eau à une allure paisible, tandis que résonnaient les derniers cris d'au revoir depuis les terres.

Mais, alors que les moulins et les maisons du village s'étaient faites trop petits pour être détaillés et les silhouettes de leurs possesseurs trop floues pour être reconnues, la surface de la mer se tordit et se leva, formant une bosse de la taille d'une colline, avant que l'eau ne ruisselle pour révéler un gigantesque montre marin, croisement improbable entre un serpent de mer géant et un crocodile – avec, en plus, une crête iroquoise bicolore.

La bête rugit, ses yeux rouges luisant de faim fixés sur le jeune homme, dont la seule partie du visage visible était son sourire, le reste étant caché par son chapeau, avant qu'elle ne fonde sur lui.

Elle se retrouva, un instant plus tard, à s'enfoncer dans les flots qui l'avait dissimulée, inconsciente.

Arion, lui, regarda l'horizon qui l'appelait sans relâche depuis si longtemps, cet horizon qu'il pouvait enfin aller toucher, à la fois mer, ciel et très loin, trop loin pour être vu, terre.

Alors, levant le bras comme pour lancer un défi à ce monde qui n'attendrait que de le voir à genoux dès qu'il connaîtrait son nom, il hurla la promesse qu'il avait faite bien des années auparavant, celle qu'il réaliserait envers et contre tout.

« Le Kaizoku-O, ce sera moi ! »

* * *

Lucien n'était pas très courageux. Cela, il l'avouerait facilement. C'était ce qui l'avait fait se retrouver dans la situation qui était la sienne actuellement : sous les ordres de la bande du cruel Inchy. En dehors du fait qu'ils se prenaient tous pour des génies – ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, à part Inchy lui-même, dont on ne pouvait nier les capacités d'analyse – ces pirates étaient tout de même dangereux pour un très jeune adolescent comme lui. C'était cependant sa faute s'il s'était stupidement trompé d'embarcation en allant pêcher, et que c'était la seule alternative qu'il avait pu proposer pour rester en vie.

Lucien n'était pas très courageux. C'était pour cela que, lorsque les pirates trouvèrent un tonneau bringuebalé par les vagues en pleine mer et lui ordonnèrent de le ranger dans la cale une fois remonté sur le pont en pensant logiquement qu'il était rempli de vin, il ne se plaignit pas et se résigna à pousser et soulever la charge trois fois trop grande pour lui. C'était aussi pour ça que, puisque les bandits marins le suivirent avec moult commentaires présageant qu'ils ne comptaient pas laisser la boisson très longtemps dans son récipient, il ne se permit pas de vérifier ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, histoire de voir ce que c'était, parce qu'il le trouvait tout de même un peu léger pour un baril de liquide. Mais c'était aussi pour ça que, lorsqu'une fois posé à terre dans la cale, le couvercle sauta pour révéler une personne, assommant au passage les forbans penchés au-dessus de lui, il resta planté au sol, paralysé, alors que l'adolescent qui en était la cause s'exclamait en s'étirant :

« Wah ! Ce que j'ai bien dormi ! Y a pas à dire, les siestes en pleine tempête, il n'y a que ça de vrai. »

Semblant enfin remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans une maison, mais dans ce qui ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un bateau, le jeune homme, un brun habillé de rouge et de bleu et portant un chapeau de paille, cligna des yeux et regarda tout autour de lui. Apercevant les quelques marins à terre, ce qui était de son fait, il sourit et marmonna un « On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Je te l'avais dit, Ji-chan ! », avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Lucien, le seul encore debout.

« Tiens, salut ! Moi c'est Sherwind D. Arion et toi ? »

Le garçon frémit et gigota sous le regard gris et curieux.

« Euh… Je- je m'appelle Lu-Lucien. »

Il reçut en réponse un grand sourire, ce qui dissipa (de très peu) la peur qu'il ressentait devant cet adolescent débarqué de nulle part.

« Tu sais où on est ? Je me suis fait prendre dans une tempête et je me suis caché dans le tonneau que j'avais sur mon bateau en attendant que ça passe, donc j'en ai aucune idée… » avoua-t-il, penaud, en se frottant le cou.

« Ah… Tu- on est sur le bateau de la bande à Inchy. Ce sont des pirates. O-on approche d'une île, donc tu pourras pe-peut-être te faufiler pour débarquer en douce pendant qu'on se ravitaillera…

– Huuum… » réfléchit le brun à la proposition avec une main sur le menton. « Nan, trop compliqué. »

Sortant enfin du tonneau qui lui avait certainement sauvé la vie, il se rendit à côté de Lucien sans se soucier des corps à terre et, faisant signe à celui-ci de l'imiter, s'assit contre l'objet le plus proche, qui se trouvait être un autre tonneau – bel et bien rempli, lui.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier d'être un pirate. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux au sol, un peu timide. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas accordé ce type d'attention.

« Eh bien, je ne voulais pas faire partie de leur équipage… Je… Je me suis trompé de bateau alors que je voulais aller à la pêche. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas être pirate, je voulais rejoindre la Marine pour les arrêter, parce que ce qu'ils font est mal. » expliqua le mousse. Son interlocuteur rit de sa mésaventure, mais c'était plus d'amusement que pour se moquer.

« Tu as un beau rêve, dis donc ! Moi, je serai le Kaizoku-O ! »

Le plus jeune tourna brusquement la tête pour le fixer avec des yeux écarquillés.

« C-c'est vrai ? Tu vas suivre les pas de cet homme légendaire et aller sur Grand Line pour tenter d'atteindre Raftel ?!

– Ouaip !

– M-mais c'est très dangereux ! Tu pourrais mourir ! »

Le pirate haussa les épaules, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et alors ? Peu importe si j'y passe, je ferais tout pour réaliser mon rêve. »

Il y avait une absolue conviction dans son ton, quelque chose qui disait qu'il ne laisserait pas en être autrement, et qui impressionna grandement Lucien. À l'entendre, il sentit en lui une sorte de chaleur, un feu qui lui disait de ne pas abandonner son but, et de changer ce qu'il avait dit au passé pour le mettre au futur, voire au présent.

« J'ai envie de prendre l'air. » décida tout à coup Arion en sautant sur ses pieds. « Viens, on va sur le pont. »

Ce qu'il fit, sans se soucier que le garçon le suive ou non. Ce dernier se releva précipitamment et se hâta de le rejoindre. La cale n'étant pas très grande et n'offrant pas beaucoup de directions où aller, le passager clandestin trouva très facilement l'escalier. Sans écouter les protestations de Lucien à propos des risques de se faire écraser comme des crêpes trouées à cause d'une batte à pointes très dangereuse s'ils se faisaient repérer tous les deux ensembles, le brun monta les quelques marches et ouvrit la trappe sans le moindre souci de discrétion, avant de sauter sur le pont et de balayer du regard la vue qu'il avait sur les alentours. Il courut aussitôt vers la balustrade, et un nouveau sourire s'alluma sur son visage quand il put contempler l'étendue visiblement infinie de bleu. Il écarta les bras et inspira à fond l'air marin comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait après des années d'enfermement.

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien de respirer l'air du large ! »

Cependant, le fait de tourner le dos au reste du bateau l'empêcha de voir le capitaine de celui-ci arriver, une massue agrémentée ici et là de pics reposant nonchalamment sur l'épaule. Capitaine qui ne le vit pas non plus, puisque son attention s'était concentrée directement sur le garçon à tout faire de son équipage. Comme d'habitude, Inchy, puisque c'était bien lui, fit ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le mousse : le faire flatter son ego. S'approchant du plus jeune, qui avait baissé les yeux sur ses pieds et s'était légèrement mis à trembler dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, il demanda d'une voix sucrée :

« Lucien, qui est la créature la plus intelligente de tous les océans ? »

Inchy se pencha vers lui de façon menaçante, sa batte à pointes accentuant l'effet. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent.

« Euh… C'est… euh… »

Et puis soudain, sa discussion avec Arion ressurgit dans l'esprit de Lucien, et avec elle ce qu'il avait ressenti, au fond de lui. C'était comme plus tôt, cet élan de courage qu'il le poussait à faire en sorte que, plutôt que d'obéir sagement comme un lâche, il se lève et dise ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps. Serrant les poings, il décida de le saisir et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui se prend pour un génie mais qui est à peine capable de naviguer en pleine mer ! » hurla-t-il, à sa grande surprise sans bégayer, mais en fermant les yeux. Il s'écoula trois longues secondes de silence complet sur le pont, qui parurent durer une éternité au garçon, finissant par le faire ouvrir une paupière. Ce qui lui permit de voir le visage rouge de rage d'Inchy, ainsi que le mouvement de sa massue, qui se rapprochait très vite et très dangereusement de lui.

L'instant d'après, il était poussé loin du péril, le faisant trébucher sur plusieurs pas puis tomber sur ses genoux. Il se retourna aussitôt, un sentiment d'angoisse lui serrant le cœur. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu faire ça, et s'il avait raison en pensant qu'elle avait pris sa place sous le coup, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait se faire-

Ses yeux s'arrondirent et sa mâchoire tomba à ce qu'il vit, toute pensée cohérente ou réflexion quittant son esprit.

Il fallait le comprendre, observer un adolescent pour le moins freluquet comme Arion faire voler au loin un pirate comme Inchy était pour le moins… déstabilisant. Surtout qu'il ne vit pas comment il s'y était pris, seulement que son adversaire passait par-dessus bord avec son arme. La seule chose qui l'avait annoncé était, en tout et pour tout, un souffle de vent qui balaya l'espace d'un instant le pont du bateau. Quant à savoir s'il venait d'Inchy en valdinguant ou était survenu avant, c'était encore une autre histoire…

Le reste de l'équipage, qui avait accouru lorsque Lucien avait crié, étaient tout aussi bouche bée que lui. Quand le brun à l'origine de ce prodige se tourna vers eux avec un sourire joyeux et s'exclama : « Bon, maintenant, dépêchez-vous de nous faire arriver à la prochaine île. C'est pas tout ça, mais Lucien doit entrer dans la Marine ! », aucun n'était assez fou pour protester, se précipitant à la place pour exécuter l'ordre qui ne venait pourtant pas de leur capitaine.

L'excès de zèle dont ils firent preuve fut sans doute ce qui leur permit d'être en vue d'une terre au bout d'une seule journée, et les pirates furent plus qu'heureux de laisser partir Lucien avec le monstre au chapeau de paille, les deux compagnons débarquant aussitôt et se dirigeant vers la ville qu'ils avaient aperçue en s'approchant de la côte, le plus jeune ayant toujours du mal à croire qu'il était libre et allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve de toujours.

* * *

**Tous les habitants de Windsor sont des membres de l'équipe de l'Âge d'Or (et habitent donc dans la Résidence Windsor).**

**Dave Inchy est le capitaine de l'équipe du collège des Surdoués.**


	3. Deuxième Membre

_Sherwind D. Arion est un garçon vivant sur l'île d'Okinawa, réputée l'une des plus paisibles d'East Blue. Ayant soif d'aventure et de liberté, il part en mer pour découvrir le monde… avec le Jolly Roger à sa poupe ! Grand Line n'a qu'à bien se tenir face à l'équipage de Chrono Storm, car la tempête qui va chambouler l'ordre des choses est prête à déferler sur les mers !_

* * *

_Iron Angels_

Immortalys

* * *

Deuxième Chapitre

**Deuxième Membre**

* * *

Lorsque Lucien et Arion entrèrent dans la ville, Shells Town s'il fallait se fier au panneau proche, ils remarquèrent très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça ne devait pas être en lien avec des pirates, puisqu'ils pouvaient voir de l'entrée la tour bleue et blanche d'une base de la Marine, et les habitants n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir des problèmes de vol. Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus très heureux et souriants. Les deux compagnons se concertèrent et s'accordèrent pour aller manger un bout avant d'aller poser des questions, sur ce sujet et pour savoir comment rejoindre les rangs de l'armée des mers, alors ils flânèrent un peu avant de trouver un café et d'y entrer.

Ayant commandé, ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table, puis, leur consommation étant arrivée, commencèrent à manger tranquillement, écoutant le fouillis de discussions des habitants venus eux aussi casser la croûte. Ils étaient déjà bien avancés dans leur repas quand une voix se fit tout à coup plus forte que les autres.

« …te dis que ce Victor est fou d'avoir défié Sabel ! »

Tous les villageois sursautèrent en entendant les noms et se recroquevillèrent sur leurs sièges, les conversations se taisant pour laisser place à un silence effrayé. Lucien eut un mauvais pressentiment… quelque chose lui disait que la situation était beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle ne le semblait au prime abord. Arion, lui, continua de se restaurer comme si de rien était.

Quand les deux garçons eurent fini leur repas, ils payèrent avec la petite somme d'argent laissée par la Bande à Inchy comme cadeau de départ (ou, selon leur propre vision, tribut-pour-éviter-leur-destruction) et sortirent.

« C'est étrange… » marmonna le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers la caserne. « Je me demande qui est ce "Victor" pour effrayer autant les gens. »

Son compagnon temporaire de voyage ne dit rien et continua d'avancer les mains dans les poches en sifflant une mélodie joyeuse, lui offrant juste un sourire énigmatique pour seul commentaire supplémentaire.

La base navale était imposante de loin, et impressionnante de près. Les deux restèrent quelques instants devant sa porte, notant sa construction, mais aussi le silence presque anormal qui semblait planer à l'intérieur. De but en blanc, le plus âgé s'approcha des murs et, malgré le regard interloqué de son compagnon, les escalada sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

« Oh ! Je vois quelqu'un ! » s'exclama-t-il quelques instants plus tard de son perchoir, avant de rejoindre la terre ferme de l'autre côté. Lucien n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, malgré la peur qui commença à le faire trembler à l'idée de s'infiltrer illégalement dans une base militaire. L'idée en question fut chassée de son esprit pour être bien vite remplacée par celle que l'individu attaché à la croix de bois plantée au milieu de la cour du bastion était bien plus dangereux que tous les soldats qu'il pourrait croiser par hasard. Elle fut accrue par le regard démoniaque – il ne trouvait pas d'autre qualificatif pour les yeux d'ambres prédateurs se rétrécissant sur lui – qu'ils reçurent tous les deux dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Le liquide sombre qui coulait sur son visage de plusieurs plaies n'était pas pour arranger les choses, loin de là.

« Salut ! T'es qui ? » demanda Arion sans sembler déstabilisé par le grognement d'avertissement qu'il reçut du prisonnier, qu'il observait avec des yeux curieux mais pas le moins du monde effrayés.

« Partez. » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint après quelques secondes, que les deux compagnons de route passèrent à détailler leur vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait une peau trop claire pour avoir été exposée longtemps à la lumière diurne, en plus d'être zébrée d'ecchymoses et de bleus qui commençaient à tirer sur le verdâtre, ainsi qu'une chevelure d'un bleu obscur où s'accumulaient quelques taches sombres que l'on pouvait facilement comprendre être du sang plus ou moins sec. Il portait un pantalon pourpre et une chemise rouge quelque peu abîmée par les mauvais traitements qu'avait dû subir son propriétaire.

« Pourquoi tu es attaché ici ? » fit alors le brun, ignorant l'ordre du détenu, qui, voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas, finit par soupirer.

« Je suis Victor. Blade Victor. Je suis un manieur de sabre qui chasse les pirates. » maugréa-t-il.

« Trop cool ! Ça te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ? »

Avant que Lucien ou Victor ne puisse faire la remarque extrêmement sensée qu'un chasseur de pirates ne devient _pas_ un pirate, puisqu'il les chasse, leur attention fut attirée par le bruit de quelque chose qui frappait la muraille. Cela fut suivi par l'apparition d'un enfant roux tenant précautionneusement des onigiris entre ses mains. Apparemment inconscient de la présence des autres visiteurs du chasseur de prime, il descendit tant bien que mal le mur et se déplaça sans lever ses yeux bleus de ce qu'il portait avant d'arriver devant la croix de bois.

« Monsieur ! Je me suis dit que vous devriez avoir faim, alors je vous ai préparé ça ! » chuchota-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Fous le camp ! Je veux pas de ta nourriture ! » gronda Victor, mais son regard était plus inquiet qu'hargneux. Lucien et Arion comprirent pourquoi quelques secondes plus tard :

« Eh bien, je vois que les bonnes manières ne sont pas quelque chose qu'un mercenaire comme toi connaît, Blade. » ironisa une voix derrière eux. Les quatre personnes présentes dans la cour se retournèrent vers l'entrée de celle-ci pour voir un garçon de l'âge de Lucien avancer vers eux, flanqué de deux soldats de la Marine. Il avait des cheveux bleus sarcelles et des yeux jaunes presque ocres, et était vêtu d'un uniforme de la Marine, moins la casquette et le foulard. Voyant les boulettes de riz dans les mains de l'enfant, il s'approcha et s'empara de l'une d'elle, sans se soucier des protestations de celui qui les avait faites. Mais à peine en avait-il pris une bouchée qu'il la recracha.

« Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! » pesta-t-il en se passant la main sur la bouche. « Personne ne met du sucre dans ce genre de choses !

– M… Mais moi, j'aime bien quand c'est sucré… » marmonna le garçon en tremblant, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Conant, dégage de là. » ordonna soudain Blade, d'un ton qui ne supportait aucune opposition. « Les gamins comme toi n'ont rien à faire ici.

– Pour une fois, je peux admettre être d'accord avec toi. » reconnut le jeune Marine en haussant les épaules, ayant très vite repris son sang-froid. « Soldats, faites-le sortir.

– Mais, Monsieur- » protesta l'un des soldats en question. Il reçut pour cela un regard noir, qui le fit reculer.

– Vous osez remettre en question mes directives ?! Dois-je vous rappeler la peine encourue pour insubordination ?!

– N… Non Monsieur. »

Les deux soldats s'approchèrent avec une réticence visible de Conant et le saisirent par les épaules, l'entraînant vers le portail d'entrée de la base malgré ses protestations. Il laissa tomber la seconde boulette par terre à cause de cela, mais personne ne s'en préoccupa sur le moment.

« Si j'étais vous, je partirais aussi. » prévint ensuite le cadet des Marines en montrant un panneau un peu à l'écart. « Si vous tenez un peu à votre tête en tout cas. »

Il se retourna et partit dans la même direction que les soldats, qui avaient entre-temps jeté le garçon aux boulettes sans grand ménagement sur le sol de la rue qui passait devant la base.

« Qui c'est, lui ? » demanda Arion en clignant des yeux alors qu'il sortait de leur champ de vision.

« Aitor, le neveu du colonel Sabel. » informa le chasseur de pirate, avant de regarder la nourriture gâchée et laissée sur le sol de terre. « Hé, passe-moi ce qu'il reste des gâteaux. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, mais se baissa tout de même pour récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être des boulettes.

« Tu comptes vraiment manger quelque chose de dégueulasse comme ça ?

– Arrête de faire la chochotte et mets-le-moi dans la bouche ! » insista Blade, sans se préoccuper outre mesure du calme à la limite du suspect du brun. Sa réaction fut tout de même immédiatement celle du dégoût et du rejet quand le riz sucré toucha ses papilles, mais elle disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il avala le tout un instant plus tard.

« Je t'avais prévenu que c'était dégoûtant… » rappela Arion avec un haussement d'épaule en le voyant laisser échapper un souffle profond et presque tremblant ensuite.

« Hé… » fit à la place de répondre le prisonnier, « dis à Conant de ma part que… c'était délicieux et que je me suis bien régalé… »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du garçon au chapeau de paille, comme si ces mots étaient tout ce qu'il attendait pour laisser tomber son masque. Il s'éloigna un peu de la croix de bois, ses yeux gris passant sur la tour de la base de la Marine pour aller ensuite se perdre un instant dans les nuages tranquilles et l'azur des cieux, avant qu'ils ne reviennent sur le chasseur de pirates en même temps qu'il se retournait, mains jointes dans son dos.

« Dis, ça te dirait de prendre la mer et de devenir pirate ? »

Les yeux ambrés de Blade se rétrécirent.

« Sois pas stupide. » cracha-t-il avec irritation, se souvenant qu'il avait été arrêté la première fois qu'il avait été interrogé sur le sujet avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. « Je suis un _chasseur_ de pirates. Je les _capture_ pour les vendre à la Marine et je les _tue_ quand ils sont trop récalcitrants. Pourquoi voudrais-je en devenir un ? Qu'est-ce qui changerait de toute façon, à partir passer du statut d'allié de la Marine à celui d'ennemi, et toutes les emmerdes qui vont avec ? Non merci, ça ne fera que me gêner pour atteindre mes objectifs. »

Le sourire du pirate ne fit que s'agrandir à sa réponse.

« Vraiment…? » Fredonnant un peu, l'adolescent inclina la tête sur le côté, observant longuement Victor d'un regard illisible, avant de le détourner encore une fois pour le porter ailleurs, là où il n'en croiserait aucun autre.

Et peut-être que la certitude absolue qui pouvait être trouvée cet instant dans ce regard d'orage que _oui_, il y avait une différence, et que _oui_, Blade Victor serait pirate et qui plus est membre de son équipage… eh bien, cette certitude aurait eu sans doute aucun, de par son côté étrange, un effet proche du magnétique sur le principal concerné s'il l'avait aperçu.

Mais il l'aperçut pas, et peut-être qu'à ce stade, c'était tant mieux comme ça.

D'un pas sûr, Arion s'éloigna de nouveau du prisonnier, lui tournant le dos comme s'il n'avait plus rien d'intéressant chez lui.

« Viens, Lucien. On a un message à faire passer à Conant. »

L'ancien mousse de la bande à Inchy, qui était resté les bras ballants depuis l'arrivée d'Aitor plus tôt, sursauta aussitôt et le suivit maladroitement en bafouillant des propos incompréhensibles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compagnons étaient de retour devant le bar où ils avaient mangé tantôt, et devant lequel également ils retrouvèrent le garçon qu'ils cherchaient. Conant avait apparemment réussi sans aucun mal à se débarrasser de toute preuve qu'il s'était rendu dans la base militaire, mais il n'en fut pas moins content d'apprendre que Victor avait eu l'occasion de goûter ce qu'il avait pris la peine de préparer, et qu'il ait en plus dit que c'était bon.

Le sujet de la conversation dériva sur la raison pour laquelle il était "emprisonné" p_a_r la Marine puisqu'il n'était pas un pirate, et Arion et Lucien apprirent ainsi que le colonel Sabel, le dirigeant de la base de la Marine, en était responsable. Victor n'avait fait que défendre les habitants contre l'un des chiens qu'il utilisait pour soi-disant "protéger" la ville, alors qu'en vérité, ces animaux prenaient plus que leurs aises et n'hésitaient aucunement à attaquer les personnes sur lesquelles ils auraient dû veiller. Sabel avait été présent lorsque le chasseur de pirate était passé à l'acte, et il s'était aussitôt fait arrêté. Les deux hommes avaient apparemment passé un pacte : si Blade arrivait à survivre un mois accroché à la croix de bois de la cour de la base, sans aide, alors il serait relâché et sa prétendue "faute" oubliée.

Lucien eut du mal à digérer le fait que la Marine ne valait pas vraiment mieux que les pirates. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas les soldats lambda qui étaient en cause, puisque le sort qui leur était réservé était même pire que celui des citoyens normaux s'ils désobéissaient aux demandes du colonel ; l'insubordination était tout sauf tolérée.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. » balaya Arion en le voyant presque au bord des larmes. « Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir dans la vie. »

Avant que le garçon aux cheveux mauves ne puisse lui répliquer qu'il y avait un monde entre "tout noir, tout blanc" et… _ça_, il fut devancé par le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait sans douceur par terre, suivi par une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue.

« Merde ! »

Les deux provenaient d'une ruelle qui débouchait à quelques mètres d'eux. Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard, puis s'y dirigèrent en veillant à émettre le moins de son possible. Ils furent surpris du spectacle qu'ils y trouvèrent : nul autre qu'Aitor, serrant les poings et ses épaules rentrées prises de tremblements. À ses pieds, la poubelle qui avait attiré leur attention déversait son contenu peu ragoutant sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que… » marmonna Lucien, les yeux écarquillés. Cela fit sursauter le jeune Marine et il se retourna en un quart de tour. Les trois larrons purent ainsi voir que des larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux du neveu de Sabel. Et à en juger par les quelques gouttes de liquide rouge sombre qui commençait à goutter de ses mains, ainsi que par la respiration qu'il maîtrisait difficilement et l'expression qu'il portait, c'était la colère et la frustration qui les avaient menées là, et non pas la tristesse.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Aitor se crispa en entendant la voix posée et simplement curieuse d'Arion et lui lança un regard noir qui fit reculer les deux plus jeunes, mais pas son destinataire premier.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » siffla-t-il en leur tournant le dos.

« Vraiment ? » interrogea tout de même le pirate. « Mais tu sais, si c'est un problème avec la Marine, je pense que je suis la dernière personne qui va aller leur raconter ce que tu as fait. »

Aitor roula des yeux – les trois autres auraient pu le jurer même s'il le voyait pas – avant que relever la tête brusquement comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Quand il se retourna encore une fois pour se rapprocher d'eux, il n'y avait que le calme qui occupait son visage, et une lueur de détermination avait repris ses droits dans ses yeux jaunes.

« En fait, si. » retourna-t-il sans scrupule, continuant tout aussi rapidement. « Tu vois, mon oncle a conclu un accord avec le chasseur de pirate là, Blade. Je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien ? Bien, alors le problème, c'est qu'il va passer outre. Ça ne fait que neuf jours que Blade est dans la cour et il n'a pas rompu les termes qu'ils avaient fixés – je m'en suis assuré – mais il va quand même l'exécuter… et à la fin de la journée au plus tard, en plus. »

Arion pencha la tête et cligna de yeux.

« Et pourquoi ça t'énerve ? »

Aitor parut surpris de la question, et détourna le regard.

« C'est pas la question. J'aimerais juste faire quelque chose pour lui éviter ça. C'est… » Le jeune Marine poussa un soupir découragé et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Ce n'est pas juste. Quoi qu'on en dise. Mais je ne peux rien faire, j'ai les mains complètement liées. »

Il n'explicita pas en quoi, et reporta plutôt toute son attention sur le pirate. La lueur calculatrice qui brillait dans ses prunelles n'effraya pas le moins du monde ce dernier ; au contraire, il retint à peine un sourire.

« Eh bien alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller libérer Victor ? » s'exclama joyeusement le brun, doublant le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui avait ouvert la bouche pour continuer et dont les yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Arion gloussa en voyant le résultat, ses globes gris pétillant d'amusement. « Je suis un pirate. Les règles et les ordres, c'est pas fait pour moi ! Et puis, comment Victor va faire pour naviguer avec moi s'il est mort ? C'est absolument hors de question ! Et il ne va pas s'en sortir tout seul, peu importe ce qu'il affirme. »

Avec un nouveau rire, il était parti de sa démarche aérienne en direction de la base de la Marine, laissant les trois garçons se regarder avec ébahissement avant de se précipiter pour tenter de le rejoindre.

Arion était déjà debout devant la croix de bois quand ils arrivèrent et discutait avec l'épéiste. Bien que la discussion ait vite tourné à ce qui semblait être des sortes de négociations malgré la mauvaise volonté du chasseur de pirate.

« Donc on est d'accord, je te ramène tes épées et tu fais partie de mon équipage.

– Faudrait déjà que tu arrives à renter dans la base avant d'affirmer ce genre de choses ! Et j'ai mon mot à dire dans tout ça ou pas ?! »

Le brun au chapeau de paille se contenta de rire et s'éloigna du prisonnier en lui affirmant qu'il reviendrait très vite. À la surprise de tous, il se dirigea vers les trois garçons qui observaient la scène depuis le mur d'enceinte plutôt que vers le bâtiment. Arrivé près d'eux, il apostropha l'un sur le même ton qu'on utiliserait pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps :

« Dis, Aitor, tu saurais pas où est l'épée de Victor ?

– Elles sont dans ma chambre. C'est au troisième étage. » Le neveu de Sabel fouilla dans ses poches pour en ressortir une clé, qu'il balança au jeune pirate. « Tiens. Essaye de passer par les escaliers de secours, personne n'y passe jamais. Leur entrée est à l'opposé de la principale. »

Un remerciement plus tard, il trottinait dans la direction indiquée par Aitor.

Il y eut alors plusieurs minutes de silence dans la cour, aucun des trois garçons ne sachant quoi dire pour rompre la gêne qui s'était installée, et le chasseur de pirate refusant de ne serait-ce que les regarder. Au final, Lucien soupira et, prenant son courage à deux mains, passa du côté militaire du mur pour se rendre devant Blade. Ils s'observèrent pendant un instant avant que Lucien ne s'avance maladroitement pour tenter de détacher les cordes qui liaient le prisonnier.

« Tu vas te faire tuer si le colonel te voit en train de m'aider. »

Lucien pinça les lèvres mais continua son travail malgré le tremblement croissant de ses mains.

« Peut-être, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal. Si quelqu'un est en tord, c'est bien la Marine. » Il fit une pause un instant, serrant les poings et fusillant les cordes qu'il tenait comme si c'étaient elles, la source de cette injustice. « Je ne peux pas croire que la Marine soit… comme ça. Elle est censée protéger les gens, pas les mettre en danger plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà ! Mon rêve, c'est d'y entrer pour qu'ils aient des endroits où ils seront en sécurité quoi qu'il se passe, qu'ils aient des gens sur qui compter s'ils ont le moindre problème avec des pirates. Je le veux autant qu'Arion veut devenir le Kaizoku-O. »

Ce ne fut pas parce qu'il avait terminé dans un murmure que Victor ne l'entendit pas.

« Quoi…?! Le Kaizoku-O ? …Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucien eut un petit rire à la pensée qu'il avait eu la même réaction.

« Moi aussi, j'ai été surpris… Mais il ne plaisante pas, il est déterminé à en faire une réalité. »

La seconde suivante, il partait en arrière et retombait sur le sol sans pouvoir s'y préparer. Les yeux d'Aitor et Conant, qui avaient continué d'observer après le départ de Lucien, s'agrandirent d'horreur quand ils entendirent la détonation caractéristique d'une arme à feu. Conant tenta aussitôt de se précipiter vers le garçon à terre qui respirait encore heureusement, mais Aitor le saisit à bras le corps et le ramena sur la terre ferme du côté de la rue.

« Calme-toi ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton urgent mais claquant alors que le roux commençait à se débattre sous le coup de la panique. Au bout de quelques secondes, le plus jeune réussit à se reprendre et Aitor continua, le regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de ce qu'il disait. « Je vais t'accompagner dans une rue où tu ne risqueras rien. Tu ne devras la quitter sous aucun prétexte, quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ? Cache-toi le mieux possible, je viendrai te chercher quand tout sera fini. »

Cela ne prit qu'une minute pour faire comme il l'avait dit, mais Conant lui fit promettre qu'il lui raconterait tout ce qu'il s'était passé après. Aitor revint sans détour au poste qu'il avait délaissé, mais prit garde à se dissimuler du mieux qu'il le put et observa à nouveau la cour. La terre de celle-ci était désormais recouverte devant la croix d'un fluide rouge qu'il avait vu déjà trop de fois pour ne pas pouvoir le reconnaitre comme ce qu'il était : du sang.

Cependant, la personne dont cela provenait n'était pas au sol, mais plutôt en train de tenter de continuer à enlever les liens qui retenait Blade. À voir la surprise et la colère féroce qui occupait son visage – le garçon aux cheveux bleus admettrait aisément que cette expression ferait facilement reculer nombre d'hommes avec plus qu'un minimum de courage – Lucien devait lui avoir annoncé que son oncle n'avait pas tenu parole. Le bretteur lui lança également un coup d'œil, mais il découvrit par le hochement de tête qui l'accompagna que la colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

Lucien reprit la parole, mais Aitor ne parvint pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Ce qu'il dit eu cependant l'effet de remplacer la trahison pour une expression plus pensive chez son interlocuteur, qui eut juste le temps de prononcer quelques mots en retour avant que des soldats ne débarquent sans préavis depuis le bâtiment de la base et mettent les deux en joue.

« Gamin, éloigne-toi du criminel sans faire d'histoires ! »

Aitor retint un juron plutôt sale pour le garçon qu'il était et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide – comme hurler des injures aux hommes sous les ordres de Sabel en espérant leur faire comprendre que leur comportement était stupide et intolérable dans un organisme de la nature de la Marine (sans prendre en compte volontairement le fait que ce comportement-ci ne l'était pas non plus).

Au moment-même où Lucien faisait un premier pas pour s'éloigner de Victor et vacillait dangereusement comme s'il se trouvait sur un navire en pleine tempête, soldats comme leurs opposants et le spectateur entendirent un rire joyeux résonner depuis l'entrée du bâtiment militaire, ce qui était quel que peu dérangeant au vu de la présente situation.

Le rire se calma quelques secondes plus tard, et fut remplacé par un "s'cusez, vous êtes dans le chemin, là !", puis par quelques "Attention vos têtes !", suivis d'un nombre conséquent de "Hop !", prononcés par une voix pas si inconnue que cela à certains. Il y eu dans le même temps pas mal d'agitation depuis l'arrière des lignes, et Victor et Aitor ne comprirent ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'un chapeau de paille qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne apparut au-dessus de la mer de casquettes blanches des Marines. La cause justement, demanderez-vous ? Arion semblait tout simplement avoir décidé que les hommes prenaient trop de temps à s'écarter pour le laisser passer et avait donc choisit la méthode alternative la plus rapide… et la plus stupide d'un point de vue extérieur, aussi : sauter de tête en tête comme de pierre en pierre dans une rivière. Bien que l'on doive admettre qu'il le faisait avec une certaine aisance, de celle que seule ce que Blade eut peur de comprendre être de la pratique pouvait donner, en désarmant habilement sous couvert de mouvements brusques pour se rééquilibrer plusieurs de ses appuis au cours de ses déplacements. Écrasant sans remord les visages de plusieurs autres au passage, aussi.

Arrivé enfin au bout de l'amas de soldats agglutinés et pour la plupart par terre, l'adolescent rejoignit la terre ferme d'un autre bond pour se diriger presque en sifflotant gaiement vers le prisonnier et Lucien, laissant derrière lui des militaires complètement ébahis. Il avait sous le bras trois fourreaux et les sabres qu'ils protégeaient. Ses yeux se concentrèrent immédiatement sur le garçon aux cheveux mauves, qui avait l'air de ne tenir debout que par la force de sa volonté. Heureusement, son corps ne le lâcha qu'une fois Arion arrivé à son niveau. Ce dernier put donc le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol et risque par là peut-être plus qu'une bosse à la tête.

Le jeune pirate s'occupa de l'allonger correctement sans lâcher pour autant les trois gaines en sa possession, puis promena son regard sur le sol alentour sans s'attarder plus sur l'importante flaque de sang qui maculait la terre autour de la croix et de Victor. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait au bout de quelques secondes seulement, et fredonna ensuite un peu en ramenant son attention sur le garçon désormais évanoui et d'une pâle inquiétante.

« La balle est ressortie sans laisser d'éclats, c'est une bonne chose… » marmonna-t-il songeusement sans se soucier du reste du monde. « Par contre, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Sans doute un peu trop… »

S'accroupissant à côté de Lucien, il fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir de quoi panser la plaie à son épaule qui laissait s'écouler toujours autant du liquide rouge nécessaire à sa survie. En moins d'une minute, elle était recouverte d'un bandage solide et fait d'une main assurée non pas par expertise mais par expérience.

« L'un de vous aurait-il de l'eau ? » demanda soudain Arion en se relevant, haussant un sourcil quand il vit les regards vides des militaires qu'il reçut pour seule réponse, pour continuer ensuite sèchement. « Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas eu à nettoyer la plaie, parce que vos réactions auraient pu lui coûter la vie. Mais je déteste avoir du sang sur les mains avant même de commencer un combat de toute façon, alors il semblerait que j'ai bien fait de vous emprunter de manière définitive l'une de vos rations d'eau douce. »

Avec un sourire malicieux, il tira une gourde de l'une des poches de son pantalon et renversa sans hésitation son contenu sur ses mains. Elles furent bientôt exemptes de tout le liquide poisseux qui les avait recouvertes, ce qui lui permit de saisir enfin les lames gainées qu'il avait sous le bras sans souci de les tacher. Sans accorder un coup d'œil de plus au garçon à terre, et pas plus aux Marines, il alla se placer devant l'épéiste pour débuter une nouvelle conversation avec lui.

« Tiens, je t'ai ramené tes sabres. Je suppose que les trois sont à toi ?

– Ouais… J'ai mis au point une technique pour me battre avec les trois en même temps. »

Un sourire apparut aussitôt sur les lèvres d'Arion, et il sautilla sur place avec une excitation difficilement contenue.

« Parfait ! Alors tu décides de lutter à mes côtés contre le colonel et devenir un hors-la-loi, ou bien tu préfères que je te laisse mourir attaché à ce poteau ? »

Les deux jetèrent un coup d'œil aux Marines qui semblaient enfin être sortis de leur étourdissement et avoir repris des positions plus correctes.

« Le choix n'est pas très difficile… » se moqua le chasseur de prime en rejetant la tête en arrière. « Il n'y a pas à hésiter, plutôt que de crever ici, je préfère encore devenir pirate ! » Victor fit une pause, cligna des yeux puis lança un regard suspicieux à l'adolescent tout sourire qui avait dégainé l'une de ses épées et coupait adroitement désormais les cordes qui l'avait retenu à ce satané morceau de bois dur de puis neuf jours et neuf nuits. « Attends… "Contre le colonel" ? Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire dans la base ?! »

Deux secondes après qu'il eut refermé la bouche, un hurlement de rage pure sortit de l'une des fenêtres ouvertes de la garnison. De suspicieux, le regard du nouvellement pirate devint absolument noir et profondément ennuyé. Tout ce que fit son capitaine en retour fut de rire joyeusement dans un premier temps, puis ses yeux rieurs se posèrent sur l'entrée où se dessinait déjà la silhouette du colonel Sabel et il haussa les épaules.

« Oh, eh bien, il m'a semblé juste de lui laisser un petit souvenir de mon incursion dans son territoire… Je savais qu'il n'allait pas apprécier – mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre le mauvais goût, de toute manière ? » interrogea-t-il rhétoriquement et sans réel sérieux avec un amusement palpable. Le premier membre de son équipage ne prit même pas la peine de répondre verbalement et leva les yeux au ciel, s'emparant des armes que lui tendait le brun. Il retint presque un fredonnement de soulagement et de bien-être quand elles revinrent à leur juste place – celle qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû quitter, à sa hanche. Il eut bien fait de sortir ses lames tout de suite, car la voix profonde et furieuse de Sabel ordonna à ses hommes de les attaquer dès lors qu'il put se faire entendre d'eux. Ou plutôt, de l'attaquer lui uniquement et qu'ils lui laissent le "foutu morveux au chapeau de paille". Un coup d'œil à ce dernier et Victor remarqua qu'il était allé mettre le corps inconscient de Lucien contre le mur d'enceinte, hors de la trajectoire des balles s'ils se décidaient à les utiliser – et juste sous l'échelle qu'utilisait encore un instant plus tôt Aitor pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Ça te va si je m'occupe du grand balourd ? » demanda Arion en faisant quelques rapides étirements alors que les soldats sortaient leurs sabres à leur tour et s'élançait dans la direction de l'épéiste.

« Mets-lui la plus belle raclée possible de ma part, s'il te plaît. Je me charge des larbins. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt commencé ; dans un fracas de métal contre métal, les trois lames de Blade parèrent l'assaut simultané de la quinzaine de Marines venus le défier. Avec une aisance pratiquée, leur possesseur fit d'un seul mouvement reculer et perdre l'équilibre à beaucoup de ces fiers protecteurs des mers… Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il s'attaque aux petites frappes qui furent désarmés un à un en à peine trois minutes, présentant une résistance à ce point risible qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser plus d'une épée et rengaina les deux autres dès le début.

« Bah alors, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Et vous prétendez pouvoir protéger les gens de pirates qui pourraient parer au moins une de mes attaques ? » railla Victor, sans mentionner qu'aucun de ceux qu'il avait rencontré n'avait réussi à contrer l'un de ses coups en vérité – du moins, pas s'il ne se retenait pas volontairement.

« Arion, attention ! » hurla brusquement la voix terrifiée de Lucien – quand avait-il repris connaissance ? – et plusieurs détonations d'une arme à feu détournèrent l'attention de Victor des hommes pleurnichant et pathétiques à ses pieds pour se porter sur l'autre combat en cours.

La première chose frappante à la scène était les hommes étalés par terre et inconscients un peu partout à l'entrée de la cour de la base. Aucun ne présentait de blessures sérieuses, juste quelques égratinures, et c'était d'autant plus impressionnant qu'ils semblaient avoir été défaits d'un seul coup chacun.

La deuxième chose remarquable était la fureur totale qui déformaient les traits du colonel aux cheveux bordeaux alors qu'il tentait vainement de toucher sa cible avec son arme favorite, un sabre beaucoup trop long pour être réellement utile. Dans son autre main, il tenait un pistolet dont le canon encore fumant prouvait qu'il était à l'origine des récents coups de feu.

La troisième et dernière chose saisissante était bel et bien la cible des attaques de Sabel, qui semblait vraiment s'amuser à les esquiver sans aucune difficulté, et avec une légèreté en chacun de ses mouvements qui rendrait presque jaloux des acrobates si cela ne suffisait pas.

Haussant un sourcil au grand sourire résolument gai qui faisait briller les yeux gris de son capitaine, le sabreur s'assura que tous ses précédents simulacres d'adversaires soient dans l'incapacité de lui nuire avant de s'approcher du combat, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas gêner l'adolescent au chapeau de paille. Il fut rejoint une poignée de secondes plus tard par Lucien, titubant un peu sur ses pieds, et tous les deux observèrent sans un mot l'ensemble attaques-esquives des deux adversaires.

Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs minutes sans que la dynamique ne change entre eux. Sabel semblait fatiguer un peu plus à chaque balancement de son épée, alors qu'Arion n'avait même pas commencé à transpirer ou s'essouffler. En fait, l'amusement se transforma très vite en lassitude dès qu'il devint clair que le colonel de la Marine ne pouvait plus continuer le rythme qu'il avait tenu jusque-là.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de finir cette petite altercation. » déclara donc le pirate d'un ton neutre en se mettant brusquement hors de portée. « Ça a été très drôle de jouer avec vous, m'sieur, mais il est temps de rendre votre tablier. »

Les yeux de son adversaire se rétrécirent. « Quoi ? » siffla-t-il.

« Oui. » Arion ferma les siens un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, ils ne possédaient plus qu'une froideur glaciale en eux. Et sa voix était basse, infiniment plus dangereuse que n'importe quel hurlement de rage ; et elle fit trembler sous la pression qu'elle apporta le plus jeune de leurs spectateurs. « Je ne peux pas vous pardonner d'avoir déçu les rêves de Lucien en abaissant la Marine comme vous l'avez fait. »

Un moment plus tard, le corps du colonel alla rencontrer la pierre, celle de la tour de la base, à plusieurs mètres de sa position précédente et moitié moins du sol. Il retomba une seconde après, inconscient, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd.

Arion avança à pas lent vers le dictateur de Shells Town. Son visage n'était que calme, mais dans ses yeux grondait encore une certaine colère.

« Attends ! »

Des pas précipités se firent entendre sur la terre sèche, révélant la soudaine arrivée d'Aitor sur le champ de bataille. Contrairement à ce qu'attendait Victor et Lucien, il ne vint pas les rejoindre mais se placer entre son oncle et le jeune pirate, bras écartés. Le pirate en question s'arrêta aussitôt et inclina légèrement la tête, une question silencieuse dans son regard. Aitor se mordit les lèvres et se força à le soutenir.

« S'il te plaît, arrête-toi en là. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est mal mais… mais c'est toujours mon oncle. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas lui pardonner pour ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne peux pas non plus te laisser l'achever. »

Le regard d'Arion resta sur lui pendant un moment très long, une éternité presque, avant que son expression ne se détende complètement, passant de lourd à simplement confiant, et fier également.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-il tranquillement, son sourire étant revenu avec son apparente bonne humeur. « Mais il me semble qu'il va falloir laisser à ses supérieurs le soin de décider de sa sanction pour abus d'autorité et tout ce qu'il a fait de mal. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucien et Victor.

« Lucien, c'est quoi ton groupe sanguin ?

– Euh… F, pourquoi ?

– Docteur, vous avez quelques réserves de sang de groupe F, j'espère ? »

Disant cela, le pirate au chapeau de paille se tourna vers l'entrée de la garnison de la Marine, d'où les regardaient un inconnu avec une malle à la main. Ce dernier cligna stupidement des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui parle, et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Tant mieux ! Pourrais-je vous demander d'examiner Lucien et Victor ? Je crains qu'ils n'aient été un peu amochés par les récents événements… Il risque d'y avoir besoin d'une transfusion de sang F et de beaucoup de nourriture. »

La plus âgée des deux personnes citées haussa à nouveau un sourcil au vocabulaire beaucoup plus civil, poli et maniéré qu'utilisait le brun, mais fut vite détournée de ses pensées quand le médecin s'approcha d'elle et commença à l'examiner. Uniquement de loin à partir du moment où il reçut un regard absolument noir quand il tenta de se tenir à moins d'un mètre de Victor.

« Vous aviez raison, jeune homme. Il va falloir un bon repas pour rattraper toute cette sous-nutrition dont vous avez souffert ces derniers jours…

– Je me propose pour me charger de cela, si vous le voulez bien. » annonça une voix inconnue depuis l'entrée ouverte de la base. Là se trouvait Conant, qui tenait la main à la femme qui venait de parler, probablement sa mère.

« Merci, Madame Ó Briain. Je vous conseille de préparer de la viande surtout. »

Le docteur se pencha ensuite sur le cas de Lucien. Son verdict fut sans appel : transfusion immédiate. Le garçon avait perdu pas mal de sang, c'était un miracle qu'il puisse se tenir debout.

Ce fut donc au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes passées à la maison du praticien pour qu'il reçoive les soins nécessaires que Victor, Arion, Lucien, Conant, sa mère et Aitor – cordialement invité quand il fut clair que c'était grâce à lui que le jeune garçon avait été en sécurité – se dirigèrent enfin vers la maison des Ó Briain. Les quatre s'installèrent à la table au milieu de la petite salle à manger tandis que la propriétaire des lieux se mettait immédiatement au fourneau, aidée de son fils qui passa entre la cuisine et l'autre pièce un certain nombre de fois pour écouter avec des yeux écarquillés par l'admiration le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé.

La conversation dériva sur plusieurs sujets différents, notamment une certaine chose qui tracassait Aitor.

« Arion ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que mon oncle devienne aussi enragé ?

– Oh, ça… »

Arion sourit malicieusement et se pencha vers le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ce qu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille eut pour effet de le plier en deux, conséquence de son rire incontrôlable. Il eut du mal à se calmer, mais quand ce fut fait, il annonça au brun qu'il venait de gagner son respect éternel et indéfectible.

Ils en arrivèrent ensuite à parler d'eux-mêmes et ce qu'il voulait faire à partir de maintenant. Quand Lucien avoua vouloir rejoindre la Marine, et Aitor dire qu'il le souhaitait aussi pour rattraper tous les tords qu'il avait causé par la faute de son oncle, Arion eut l'air complètement absent pendant un certain temps, au point que les trois autres commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Ils sursautèrent quand le garçon s'exclama d'un coup « Super idée ! » et demanda du papier et de quoi écrire à la propriétaire. Il griffonna quelque chose sur la feuille qu'il reçut avant de la plier sous les regards curieux de ses amis, qui le devinrent encore plus quand il la tendit à Lucien.

« Tenez, donnez ça au Vice-Amiral qui devrait passer d'ici peu. Il sera ravi de vous prendre à bord pour vous former. » Son sourire excité glissa soudainement pour être remplacé par une sorte de grimace-rictus terrifiée. « Mais juste au cas où, préparez-vous à savoir survivre en n'importe quelle situation. Ji-chan peut être… très dur et étrange- non, complètement _fou_ avec ses entrainements. » chuchota-t-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. D'ailleurs, ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute. « Ne lui dites jamais que j'ai dit ça, je vous en supplie ! Il va me forcer à retourner faire ses satanées "épreuves de forces" encore et encore pendant au moins un mois si jamais il l'apprenait ! »

Les deux nouveaux Marines échangèrent un regard qui pouvait se lire, entre autres, comme : de l'affolement à propos de ce "Ji-chan" fou, du scepticisme face au bien fondé de l'idée d'embarquer sur le même bateau que lui, et peut-être aussi de l'inquiétude pour le brun, qui semblait au bord d'une crise de dépression et de panique.

"Euh- Hum… tu es sûr que c'est vrai une bonne idée, Arion ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux mauves avec un malaise évident. Cela parvint à le détourner de son cycle de pensées noires.

« Ouais. » grogna l'adolescent en acquiesçant de la tête. « Ça fait mal de l'admettre, mais ses méthodes démoniaques marchent du moment qu'on arrive à les supporter. Elles rendent beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus résistant, c'est l'une des rares choses qu'on peut leur reconnaître. Mais vous avez la volonté nécessaire pour tenir. Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si ça n'avait pas été le cas. »

Lucien fut touché par cette marque de confiance évidente. Aitor… un peu moins.

« Donc vous partez pour Grand Line dès que vous quitterez cette île ? »

Arion secoua la tête.

« Non, je voudrais d'abord trouver au moins deux autres membres d'équipage avant de me lancer là-bas. J'aimerais vraiment avoir un navigateur, un cuisinier, un médecin, un musicien, un tireur d'élite, un timonier, un artilleur, un cartographe, et un artiste, au moins et si possible. Et on a déjà moi, le capitaine, et un épéiste de talent. »

Victor resta de marbre au compliment, mais ne cacha pas son peu de surprise devant l'énumération.

« C'est étonnement précis, comme liste.

– Ouais, on me l'a déjà dit. » gloussa Arion. « Mais j'ai comme qui dirait le pressentiment que ce sera comme ça, voilà tout. »

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant les coupa dans leur discussion.

« Désolé d'interrompre votre repas. » fit le soldat de la Marine qu'elle révéla. « Je vais devoir cependant et malgré ma gratitude envers vous pour avoir sauvé la ville vous demander de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Vous êtes des pirates, et en tant que Marine, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser circuler ici librement. Mes fonctions d'officier m'y contraignent. Pour vous remercier de vos actions héroïques, je m'engage à ne pas faire de rapport au Quartier Général. »

La mère de Conant se désola de la situation mais tint à donner aux marins en partance quelques provisions pour leur voyage, recevant un remerciement poli de leur part. Les deux pirates n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour se lever et partir aussitôt. Toutefois, Arion s'arrêta au moment de passer la porte.

« Oh, j'allais oublier… » déclara-t-il suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde dans la rue – et donc tous les soldats et les habitants de Shells Town qui s'y trouvaient – puisse l'entendre, sans se retourner. « Merci d'avoir pensé à aller chercher le médecin, Aitor. Grâce à toi, plusieurs vies civiles comme militaires ont été sauvées. Je crois que ce genre d'initiative est apprécié dans la Marine. Et, Lucien ?

– Hum ?

– Deviens beaucoup plus fort que la lavette que j'ai derrière moi. Sinon… la prochaine fois qu'on se battra, tu risques de t'en sortir avec plus que quelques bleus, d'accord ? »

La mâchoire de Lucien tomba quand il entendit ça. De quel combat parlait-il ?! Puis il comprit ce que tentait de faire son ami et répliqua avec toute la hargne et le défi qu'il le put à l'instant :

« C'est ce qu'on verra, sale pirate ! Je vais devenir un grand officier de la Marine- non, un Amiral même ! Et tu verras qui va s'en tirer avec plus que des bleus ! Je t'arrêtais en moins de deux ! »

Tout ce que répondit le porteur du chapeau de paille fut un ricanement moqueur et méchant au possible. Il partit ensuite, suivant son épéiste vers le port.

Et si son visage était illuminé par un immense sourire à l'entente des voix de Lucien et Aitor demandant humblement de rejoindre les rangs de l'armée des mers quel que soit ce qu'ils devraient endurer, le seul autre membre de son équipage ne le commenta pas – il roula juste des yeux avec agacement, mais le coin de ses propres lèvres aussi s'était relevé.

« On va les revoir, pas vrai ? » interrogea-t-il doucement alors qu'ils atteignaient la petite embarcation qu'il avait laissée amarrée au quai.

« Bien sûr. »

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus sur la terre ferme que nécessaire, dénouant la corde qui retenait le bateau au quai une fois qu'ils furent dedans.

Le son de deux respirations lourdes les poussa à regarder la rue plutôt que la mer alors même que les vagues commençaient à les éloigner du bord à leur gré. Ils y virent Aitor et Lucien, un peu essoufflés d'avoir courut.

« On va vraiment faire ça, hein ? » questionna rhétoriquement Aitor avec une pointe d'amusement et de capitulation.

« C'est la moindre des choses ! » répondit tout de même Lucien.

Tout devint clair aux deux pirates quand ils se mirent au garde-à-vous. Victor rit franchement à la vue.

« Ha ha ha ! Des Marines qui saluent des pirates ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous, les mousses ? »

Sauf que, très vite, le reste du personnel militaire de la base de la Marine vinrent rejoindre leurs membres les plus récents, et les imitèrent sur l'ordre de l'officier venu les déloger plus tôt.

Arion éclata de rire à son tour quand le plus haut gradé informa ses hommes qu'ils seraient privés de repas pendant une semaine pour manquement au code de leur profession, et son rire forcit quand ils s'y conformèrent tous dans la bonne humeur. Les deux compagnons ne manquèrent pas une seconde du spectacle inoubliable jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus distinguer les petites silhouettes blanches, leur amusement se calma un peu avec la distance.

Victor se tourna vers Arion dès que la côte eut disparue de leur vue.

« Hé, Capitaine. » débuta-t-il de la voix la plus grave qui soit, ce qui eut pour effet que l'adolescent brun lui accorda tout de suite son attention sans pour autant changer d'expression. « Je voulais te prévenir d'une chose avant qu'on ne commence les trucs vraiment sérieux. J'ai un rêve, celui de devenir le plus grand manieur de sabre du monde. C'est une promesse que j'ai faite à mon frère, et je ne laisserais rien ni personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin pour y arriver. Toi y compris. »

La réaction qu'eut son capitaine ne fut certainement pas ce qu'il attendait, puisque son sourire ne fit que s'élargir au lieu de disparaître.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer plus que ça. » fit-il donc remarquer platement, ne recevant qu'un haussement d'épaule et un sourire facile, avant que le brun au chapeau de paille ne s'asseye contre les bords de l'embarcation et ne se mette à dire des choses qui n'avait aucun rapport… du moins, pas évidement, et pas au début.

« Tu sais, le but de l'un de mes frères était d'être libre, que personne ne puisse jamais lui ordonner quoi faire. Celui de mon autre frère était aussi d'être libre, mais dans le sens que personne ne puisse lui reprocher quoi que se soit, de son fait ou non, libre de vivre sa vie sans regrets qui pourraient l'enchaîner. Alors on a décidé de devenir pirates, parce que c'est le seul moyen d'être vraiment libre ; libre d'atteindre nos rêves. »

Il secoua la tête, souriant un peu avec ce qui pourrait être de la nostalgie, puis revint regarder Victor, qui s'était assis à son tour.

« Un équipage pirate est un amas de rêves en tout genre, et c'est cet ensemble qui garde le bateau à flot et le mène là où il le veut. La route est toujours semée d'aventure, mais quel serait l'intérêt s'il n'y en avait pas ?

– Alors tes frères et toi _voul__iez_ être libres et vivre des aventures, et donc devenir pirates ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que ça ait changé ? »

Arion haussa les épaules et son sourire devint amusé.

« Eh bien en fait, ils veulent toujours être pirates – notre aîné l'est déjà, mais l'autre fait autre chose qui lui plaît et lui tient vraiment à cœur en ce moment. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus avec tout leur truc de confidentialité et tout, mais bon, ça va avec le travail. Mais pour le dire simplement, ni l'un n l'autre n'ont remarqué qu'ils étaient déjà libres à l'époque, de la manière qu'ils le voulaient. » Le capitaine renifla et ricana moqueusement. « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte même maintenant, en vérité !

– Je vois…

– Tout ça pour dire que maintenant que tu es un pirate, la route vers ton rêve sera… eh bien, pas plus facile, mais plus dégagée. Aussi, j'ai moi-même une chose à te demander. Comme tu es la première personne à rejoindre mon équipage, je voudrais que tu sois mon second. Tu veux bien ? »

Victor réfléchit quelques secondes en évitant de regarder le visage suppliant de son capitaine, avant de soupirer et de capituler.

« Très bien. Mais je te préviens, je ne ferais pas tout le boulot à ta place !

– Youpi ! » se réjouit le garçon au chapeau de paille. L'épéiste eut le bon réflexe de s'écarter quand il lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin. « T'es le meilleur, Victor ! »

Avant de pouvoir dire autre chose, ils entendirent le cri d'un oiseau les survolant. Levant la tête, ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était pas une petite mouette de rien du tout… et qu'elle avait l'air d'aller dans la même direction qu'eux.

« Hey, l'oiseau ! » hurla Arion. À la surprise de son compagnon d'équipage, la bestiole sembla l'écouter et descendit vers leur embarcation. Avec un croassement, elle se posa sur le haut du mat, et regarda le plus jeune des deux pirates dans… l'expectative, oui, c'était bien cela. « Tu rejoins une île, pas vrai ? Tu pourrais nous indiquer la route, s'il te plaît ? »

La surprise du sabreur s'aggrava quand l'animal hocha la tête – était-ce même possible qu'elle ait comprit ce que son capitaine venait de dire ?! – et décolla d'un battement d'aile, se plaçant un peu à l'avant du bateau et suffisamment bas pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le perdre de vue.

Et c'est ainsi que le reste du voyage se déroula, les deux pirates reprenant leur discussion en cassant la croûte avec une partie de ce qu'ils avaient en provision, toujours sans quitter des yeux plus d'une minute leur guide inhabituel.

Pour un début d'aventure, cela promettait, c'était certain.

* * *

**Saber Sabel (ou Kuroki Zenzu, retenez bien ce nom pour la suite) est le coach de l'équipe des Chevaliers Noirs.**

**Conant Ó Briain (ou ****Momoyama Gamon) est l'un des défenseurs de l'équipe de réserve de Raimon.  
**


End file.
